1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a nose plug. More specifically, this invention provides for a nasal depository for absorbing mucus and the like from the sinus passageways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. 682,123 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. Nos. 701,538 and 758,030, both to Carence; U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,166 to Coleman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,695 to Safstrom; U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,299 to Russo; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,831 to Aguilar. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular nose plug of this invention.